Different Worlds
by tivaplease
Summary: Story starts in Chapter 2. with 2-6 leading up to Emma/Hook having a daughter. what happens when they find out shes dating a General Hospital character (or offspring). and they are reunited with past friends and family who they have not seen in years. I am mixing this with my foster sisters (Emma/Carly) idea.
1. story info and ideas

**Authors Note: the story itself starts in the next "chapter" and should be labeled once upon a time background part 1 and so on. this "chapter" is just the ideas for the story that I wanted some input on. so please share your ideas and opinions in the review section or as a private message. thank you.**

* * *

So I thought about a cross-over for Once Upon a Time (OUAT) and General Hospital (GH) but I have not actively watched GH for years so I would prefer it to be more past tense.

I thought that Hook &amp; Emma (OUAT) could have a daughter. I am thinking maybe teenager/preteen (11-17 or 18 at most but prefer teen at 15/16). If they have other children (in addition to Henry of course) that is fine but I would prefer her to be the only girl or at least the youngest. If someone wants oldest daughter that is fine too, but I really like the idea of her with just brothers.

\- I thought this could tie in to unknown bonds (just with their daughter Britney older or either story could stand alone.

**\- What age range is the most appropriate? I figure age will affect how serious the kids relationship is. ie. first crush/kiss, starting to date, getting serious and potentially intimate, or on the verge of starting an unplanned family of their own.**

I wanted to see how complicated life could get if you paired their daughter with somebody from GH (teenage boy-approx the same age/year older) I thought of someone along the lines of a Corinthos or other dangerous business family (Zacchara, Morgan, etc).

-I had thought of a child a made up as the** offspring of Claudia Zacchara &amp; Nikolas Cassidine. This would bring so many different family dynamics. **I didn't know how I this family would work since I really liked Claudia with Nikolas but didn't want to change a lot of the history in PC. it would fit with the first love story I wrote showing a past loving relationship but secret child for Claudia and Nik.

**Does anyone have any thoughts on this or ideas for a love interest for Emma/Hook's child (I would consider switching to OUAT-son &amp; GH-daughter)**

Since I was/am a Carly/Sonny fan I thought of maybe making a new character for them (another son). I know they aged Micheal/Morgan and have added characters so I didn't really want to pair Emma/Hook's daughter with either of them. I really want them back together. they sort of seem to be headed that way presently. (last I watched)

I have not really watched GH since 2009 after they killed Claudia, so It would probably be more along that timeline (or at least have a quick recap/background for important info related to the story-family ages/history that sort of thing).

I know that OUAT was not out in 2009 so that is fine but I don't want to age the main characters from OUAT too much. So that means I would do a new curse or have the extended family time travel in some way. If Emma/Hook's daughter was 15 years old, I would make Henry like 17 or 18 (she's 11/12 then he's 15/16) something so they can be close in age and relationship but so he is still a big brother and protective of her. I also liked the idea of Hook and Emma having the chance to raise him as their son.

** is that pushing it too much.** **what would be appropriate for the best Henry/Britney, Henry/Emma, &amp; Henry/Hook relationships. What ages and history-grow up together how?**

I even thought of doing like some separated/cursed/forgotten thing where not only are Emma/Hook finding out about their's daughter's boyfriend/meeting his family so are the Charmings and rest of Storybrooke family.

**What it Snow/Charming don't know Emma is married to Hook and they had a daughter. or should Britney be raise by all the Charmings and involved with her grandparents and extended family?**

**Should I add other characters for them to have friends or even enemies/rivals. Like Belle and Rumple can have a kid or Regina and Robin Hood? or should I ruin that relationship completely and have Regina be the Evil Queen?** I would like her some happiness too but don't think Robin would just leave Marian for Regina.


	2. once upon a time background 1

**Once Upon a Time – Background **

**Chapter 1: Solutions**

Between trying to "take care of" the Snow Queen, find Elza's sister Anna, and revive Marian, many residents in Storybrooke were busier than normal. Rumplestiltskin was still playing his own games and not really helping. He was too busy trying to break the power his dagger held over him. He was still trying to get Killian to assist him with this. Killian was having trouble trying to be the man Emma deserved with Rumplestiltskin holding leverage. One afternoon Henry overheard Rumplestiltskin and Killian arguing so he went to his mother, Emma. So Emma waited for Killian at his room above granny's. When Killian returned for the evening he was happy to see Emma but worried about the look in her eyes, "What's wrong, Love?" Hearing the shakiness in his voice and thumping of her own heart, Emma explained that Henry had overheard him and Rumplestiltskin arguing and that Henry and herself were concerned about him. Killian didn't know how much Henry had heard or told Emma so he treaded carefully and tried to assure her, "It's alright, Love. I will take care of everything."

Feeling slightly patronized Emma responded, "I do not doubt that you can take care of yourself, but Rumplestiltskin isn't someone you want to work with. He's dishonest. You &amp; I both know he doesn't do anything just out of the kindness of his heart. He has something on you. Or you owe him something from your deal with your hand. Killian, please look at me. I don't care whether you have a hook for a hand or not. I only care that you are honest with me. I know that you are a good man, but I need you to tell me what is going on with you and Mr. Gold." Looking at Emma, Killian could not lie to her but he couldn't bring himself to tell her everything, "I wanted our date to be perfect and I thought that I needed both my hands for that so I got Rumplestiltskin to make a deal with me…" but Emma interrupted, "And you owe him?" With his panic rising, Killian quickly answered, "No, I got my hand and Belle didn't learn that the dagger he gave her was a fake." Alarmed Emma reprimanded him making the deal and not telling her that the dagger was a fake.

Ashamed Killian tried to explain the Rumplestiltskin threatened him and her and that he claims to have switched the dagger so that Belle has the real one now. Emma told him he should have told her because she could have helped but Killian insisted that he was still the pirate he used to be and that he had done something he shouldn't have. Frustrated Emma nearly pleaded, "Killian, I know about your past as a pirate but I also know that you have come a long way from the man you used to be. You are a good man. If you love me, you will tell me what you did and let me decide what it means to me. I want to help you." So with a deep breath Killian explained everything about how his hand brought out the pirate in him and how he had to get Rumplestiltskin to remove it again which lead to assisting Rumplestiltskin and making the sorcerer's apprentice disappear into the hat and Rumplestiltskin using magic to remove himself from the tape of the incident to make it look like it was just Killian himself. With Emma's help Killian was able to get out of his problem with Mr. Gold and get rid of the tape so that it didn't become an issue with anyone else, such as her parents.

However, Mr. Gold informed them that the only way to help Regina and Marian was for them to go back into the past. Killian thought that he was just trying to get rid of them or was up to something. While hesitant Emma could see the truth behind the information but didn't understand how it would help. So she discussed this situation with Regina, Henry, Killian, and her parents. Charming didn't think it was a good idea but Snow White wanted to help. Regina suspected that there was more to what Mr. Gold was telling Emma but wanted Emma to have never brought Marian back with her in the first place. Killian said that he would assist Emma in any way he could whether that meant staying or going. Henry had always wanted to go to the Enchanted Forest so he said they should go and that he was going to go with to help. His parents and grandparents did not like the idea but he argued that he could take care of himself and would be perfectly safe with his mom and Killian and he knew a lot about it and could help. With great concern Regina, Charming, &amp; Snow White said agreed, and said good bye to Emma, Killian, &amp; Henry for the time being. Charming and Snow White knew they would see their daughter and grandson again someday because the Charming family always finds each other.

Once back in time in the Enchanted Forest complications arose for Emma, Killian and Henry. The trio arrived in a prison holding cell beneath the castle. Spotting Emma, Killian went to kiss her happy that they were together and safe, but he was stopped abruptly when Emma pushed him away from her, "What the hell…" Unable to finish her rant, Emma fell to the ground after being struck by someone behind her. Ready to attack, Killian found a familiar looking teenage girl. Confused Killian paused taking a moment to figure out the teen was in fact Emma, "Emma? You look…you are a child." Examining herself, teenage Emma replied, "it appears that way but so are you. You look … Wait I didn't have Henry until I was 19. Where is Henry?" looking around for her 12 year old son. Within seconds, Killian found baby Henry and brought him to Emma.

Emma was rocking Henry in her arms when the woman in the cell next to them asked, "What are you? What is going on?" Realizing that the stranger was Marian, Killian prompted Emma, "You still know how to get out of here because we really should be leaving, Love?" Taking a deep breath and handing Henry back to Killian, Emma picked the lock and was starting to pick the lock on Marian's cell when Killian pulled her aside saying the guards were coming. After Emma took Henry, Killian knocked one of the guards out and ran back to bring adult Emma with them. When he got the what the hell look, Killian shrugged, "I couldn't leave you behind back there, Love." Unsure how to feel about him bringing adult her with them, Emma stuttered, "Thank you but I don't really think that adult me and teenage me are supposed to be around each other. You know the whole can't change the past thing." Nodding in agreement, Killian laid adult Emma down gently and said, "Then I guess the three of us should get going so adult me can save you because your parents and I are just ahead." Quickly hiding they watched as Snow White, Charming and adult Killian fought the guards and rescued unconscious Emma.


	3. once upon a time background 2

**Chapter 2: Love**

It had been months since Emma, Henry &amp; Killian had arrived in the past. Adult Emma and adult Killian had been able to correct their error in interrupting the way Snow White and Prince Charming met, and had traveled back through time to Storybrooke. This time without Marian. Although this bothered the young couple, they realized that it was probably what Rumplestiltskin meant and the way it was supposed to happen last time. Their biggest problem was that they had not been able to be around their adult selves and were unable to find a way home. Rumplestiltskin was no help and Emma's magic wasn't strong enough without training or self control.

The longer they stayed the harder it became. Finding a way home was becoming less and less likely. To make matters worse they both appeared so young and were traveling with a baby, which caused ensured that they were noticed. It wasn't long before they figured out that to not get caught and in trouble, they had to split up. Usually Killian would go out to get supplies for them while Emma stayed back hidden with Henry. One evening when Emma went she returned to their temporary home to find Killian playing with Henry. Killian had always been good with Henry but the sight warmed her heart so she stayed back and watched for a few minutes. Emma was about to join her boys as Killian told Henry a story, but then Henry muttered, "Nigh, Dada." With tears forming in his eyes, Killian kissed Henry's forehead and said, "Good Night." Remembering Neal was Henry's father, his absence, return, and death caused Emma sorrow but she loved seeing Killian and Henry together. Emma knew she regretted giving Henry up when he was a baby and she loved him, but normally you couldn't change the past. She didn't know how everything would have turned out if she had changed the past. Something told her that she would not have found her biological parents or have had the family she wanted. Emma loved her family &amp; was quickly realizing that that family included Killian; she had falling in love with him.

After Henry had fallen asleep, Emma joined Killian. Joyous at Henry's good night, Killian immediately shared, "Henry called me Dada tonight when I put him to bed." In the silence, Killian had thought he said or did something wrong, maybe he should not have told Emma. Seeing the conflict start within Killian, Emma sensed she needed to tell him, "I know. I heard him. I think you are the first real father he had ever had. Neal wasn't really in his life. I wasn't either, but Regina gave us memories and we have always had a bond. I…I…I don't know what he knows or remembers here or what is going to happen to us, but I am happy he has you. Henry loves you. I love you." A bit haughtily voice Killian repeated questioningly, "you love me." Smiling, Emma responded, "Yeah. I am in love with you" and kissed him with everything in her. As things got more heated, Killian pulled away to tell Emma, "I love you too. I am in love with you." Nodding in slight frustration, Emma said, "I know" and went to resume kissing him, but Killian continued, "I love Henry too. The two of you are everything to me and I will do anything for you. I don't want to push…If you are not ready…"

Sighing Emma answered, "I know and trust me if I don't want to do something you will know. Now will you just shut up and kiss me already. Henry could wake up at any moment." With her full permission, Killian returned to kissing her and continued to explore Emma's body with both of his hands. As the night went on, Emma and Killian learned that Emma didn't just look 16 years old but was her teenage self. When Killian was first inside her, she started to bleed and it hurt even though he was being very gentle with her. Realizing that she was in pain, Killian stopped before noticing the blood. Alarmed he pulled out, terrified that he had done something. Pulling Killian back towards her, Emma kissed him and explained, "It's alright. It's totally normal the first time…" seeing the question on Killian's lips, Emma clarified, "Ok, not actual first time, but I am apparently my 16 year old self and as such a virgin. So the blood is because you broke my hymen but I will be fine. Just don't get too…energetic." After a few more reassurances that she was fine, ready and wanted to be with him, Killian and Emma made love slowly and gently as to not cause further bleeding or pain.

**Chapter 3: Adapting **

With their relationship progressing and no luck returning home, Emma &amp; Killian had started trying to live their lives in the here &amp; now. It had been months &amp; they were still able to stay under the radar, as Emma said. Killian didn't really understand this but was happy with their life together even if they moved around every month or two. Between the two of them they were usually able to find work. He didn't know how to feel about work, because he was having trouble balancing life &amp; work. Work kept him away from Emma and Henry, and he hated not being by their side. But it didn't take long to figure out that if at least one of them didn't work, they had to steal. There were essentials that they needed to survive, like food, water, some form of shelter, &amp; clothes. Henry had been growing like a weed. Then again, Emma and himself were growing and maturing too. Of course, Killian noticed changes in some areas more than others. Particularly, Emma's chest. Killian thought Emma's breast were just getting bigger but felt different too. Not that he was complaining. Emma looked amazing.

Killian had been working more than normal, because Emma was sick. This was odd for Killian; he had never known Emma to be sick. So naturally, Killian worried about her. And Henry, who could get sick very easily. They had been lucky so far Henry didn't seem to be affected. Aside from napping with Emma because she was sleeping a lot lately. At first, Killian just thought she was sad that they weren't able to get back to their own time and were teenagers with an infant, but then he found her throwing up multiple times. She insisted that she was alright and she had some sort of bug or something. It had been weeks and Killian knew he had to get her to a doctor. He had been hoping that she would get better on her own and he could use the extra money to get her a nice ring that he had had his eye on. While Killian wanted to propose; he was ready to marry Emma, but he didn't know what she would say.

Killian was not having any luck with the bloody "doctors" and healers, but with some persistence Killian was able to find out what was commonly given to people with her symptoms. The only problem was that it was apparently extremely hard to acquire and very expensive. So trying to do right Killian took as many shifts and jobs as possible. However, when Killian returned home injured Emma told him he had to stop working so much. This prompted Killian to tell Emma what he found out and said he had been working so much so that he could get the medicine for her. Much to Killian's surprise Emma questioned, "You are a Captain Hook. You were a pirate for over a hundred years. Why don't we just take it?" Hesitating for a moment, Killian took in her comment. It was not like her hadn't thought about just stealing it. Hell he thought about just taking what he wanted all the time. Well maybe not all the time or what he wanted but often and when he thought he needed something for his family.

"You wouldn't be upset? Or disappointed?" Killian asked Emma. Not really understanding what he meant, Emma asked, "Upset, why would I be upset or disappointed that you are doing everything you can to get me medicine?" Killian explained that he thought she didn't like stealing or looting. Emma told him that she was alright with getting what they needed in an alternative way if necessary. Startled that Emma was alright with their pillaging and plundering. It didn't take much for him to think of Emma at his side on the Jolly Roger. She would be a great pirate. While part of him was incredibly turned on by that idea, but the greater part had really wanted to be better. To do better. For her. And Henry. Killian really wanted to make an honest woman out of Emma and be an honest man for her. Of course, Emma prodded and Killian told her everything he thought. Amused Emma questioned what he meant when he said honest woman and honest man. Stumbling to explain, Killian told her that he wanted to marry her when she was ready.

**Chapter 4: Epiphany **

With Killian's open ended declaration on her mind, left Emma thinking about their future for days. Killian was preparing a heist as she called it. Having grown up in the foster care system &amp; being exposed to the lifestyle, Emma knew a lot about stealing &amp; how to get away with it, so she was sharing her thoughts on the matter. She didn't want Killian to get caught, hurt or killed. The life Killian wanted for them was admirable &amp; she saw the perks. But she had never been one to think about the future with a man. Aside from Neal &amp; Walsh she was never serious about a man before. Neither of them worked out. Neal was what you would call her first love but he left her &amp; lied to her the entire time they were together. Walsh was a flying monkey that the Wicked Witch of the West embedded in her life so she never remembered who she was or tried to return to Storybrooke.

Killian was different. She knew he loved her and would do anything for her. He told her everything and didn't lie to her even if it could be trouble for him and them. He was always great with Henry and even a bigger support here. They were a family. She loved their family. Sure she missed Storybrooke and everything it meant. Her parents and brother. Their extended family and friends. Her adult life and steady job. One that she enjoyed and got to help people. Henry as not just her son but her friend and ally. But seeing Killian with baby Henry made her heart melt. Killian was his dad and she was his only mom. She had never screwed up or given him up for adoption. Part of her wanted to just stay here. Henry would have loved growing up in the Enchanted Forest but it was not real. He was not the same child that showed up on her doorstep wanting her to break a curse. And with this life he never would be that boy again.

This hurt Emma and no matter how much she loved Killian and Henry, she knew they had to go home to Storybrooke. But it made her wonder if they feel the same in Storybrooke. Would Henry think of Killian as his father? Would Killian still want to marry her? Not that this was really a question. She knew Killian loved her and wanted a future. Her insecurities made her doubt things sometimes but she never doubted his love. There was always a hope for a future in Killian's eyes, even when they were in Storybrooke. Now, she wanted that future too. She had even started wondering what it would be like if they had another baby. Well a baby of their own…when they were back in Storybrooke. Something told her he would be great at being a wonderful stepfather for Henry and father for their baby.

Their baby. BABY. That was it. She was tired all the time. She was throwing up almost every day. She was hungry &amp; eating weird food. Ok, it was almost all weird to her because she was not from here. But, she had gained weight &amp; felt a little fat. Killian said she was gorgeous but she knew she had changed. Her stomach was bigger. Her breast were bigger &amp; tender. She had not had her period in … well she didn't know how long, months maybe? She was pregnant. It was a baby not a sickness or illness. It was not something medicine could cure. She didn't need some elusive expensive medicine. Medicine. Killian. He was on his way to steal the medicine for her. She had to stop him before things went wrong. He could not get caught or hurt. Or worse. It would destroy her.


	4. once upon a time background 3

**Chapter 5: Family**

Grabbing Henry &amp; running towards the docks, Emma tried to stop Killian. Arriving at the ship launch just as Killian was boarding, Emma yelled out to him, "Killian." He stopped to talk to her but she had trouble hearing what he was saying, "Love? What's is wrong?...I have to go, Love. It will be alright." Still not close enough to grab onto him, Emma realized her only option was to just yell, "Killian, it's a baby. We are having a baby." When she finished, he was gone. She couldn't see him anywhere &amp; she couldn't help but feel abandoned. It happened all the time to her and she didn't think Killian would just leave but she didn't know if he wanted kids. Sure there was Henry but Henry wasn't biologically his son and Killian could leave anytime he felt like it. Parents leave their children all the time, biological, foster, adopted, you name it. The more she thought about it the more it upset her, but Emma was torn from her thought process when Henry started crying, "Dada, Dada, Dada…" This only upset her more, so she sat down, held Henry closer and started to cry herself. She knew she shouldn't she needed to be strong for Henry but she couldn't help it. These damn hormones were getting the best of her.

Startled when someone went to put their arms around her back &amp; legs, Emma jump back &amp; pushed them away crying out, "Leave me alone." Hurt by her outburst, Killian got back up to leave muttering, "I…I should get …back to the ship …so I can get your medicine." Calming down that it was Killian Emma started to say his name but he continued, "I will make sure to get extra…for the baby too." Panicked, Emma said, "No, Killian." With a mixture of emotions rising in Killian, he answered strongly, "I am going. I have to save you &amp; the baby. I will not let any-thing happen to you or the baby." Worrying more, Emma tried to explain, "The baby won't need the medicine…" before Emma could finished, Killian interrupted, "You can't ask me to let something happen to the baby. Why even tell me about the baby if you didn't want to… to … I can't just stand idly by. I won't. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to but…" Killian was near tears just trying to put his thoughts into words.

After a few moments, Emma realized that Killian was trying to express his disapproval of her possibly getting an abortion; he just didn't seem to know what to call it or how to say it. Emma had to take a deep breath to calm herself, because her emotions were already high and running wild, but she could not believe Killian thought she would kill their baby. At least that's what she had thought so she had to talk to him about it, "Killian, I may have given Henry up for adoption years ago but I would not abort our baby." Not as upset, but confused, Killian stated, "I am not sure what you me ador…adoption and abort, but I should get going. The ship is getting further away and I still need to catch up so I can get your medicine." The tone of his voice made this almost a question and she was starting to worry again, so Emma had to explain quickly, "Adoption theoretically is giving your baby to someone else so that your baby has its best chance with another family. Abort is the action of purposely killing the baby before it is born. The thought had never crossed my mind to do either of them with our baby. The baby and I are fine. We don't need the medicine. My physical changes and weird behavior are perfectly normal for pregnancy. It is my body's way of preparing for the baby."

Relieved, Killian told Emma, "That's good. I don't know if I could catch up to the ship and get back aboard unnoticed. That place was packed. The other passengers board shoved me aboard earlier and wouldn't let me back through to get off. I had to jump overboard. It was almost as bad as walking the plank." Hearing that he didn't just walk away and even went as far as to jump overboard to get back to her, Emma felt relieved and laughed at his tactics, before kissing him. Pulling back, Killian cupped Emma's face with both of his hands and had to ask, "Are you sure you and the baby are alright? I will get you anything you need. I can't lose you. Either of you." With Henry's cry, "Dada, Dada," Killian was forced to amend, "Any of you. You three are my life" as he took Henry from Emma to kiss his forehead and cradle him close. Smiling, at her boys Emma had to verify, "Killian, you are…you're ok with me being pregnant?" Holding Henry in one arm, Killian pulled Emma to him with the other one to kiss her passionately before answering her, "Ok. Love, I am ecstatic about having a baby with you. I just have one problem with it right now."

With tears in her eyes, Emma repeated, "problem." Shifting so he could whip away her tears, Killian pleaded, "Love, please don't cry…" "It's these hormones...Chemicals in my system because of the baby. I feel things differently" Emma explained. Feeling guilty, he tried, "I didn't mean to upset you. I love you, Emma. You love me? We" but was interrupted by Emma, who heard the questioning tone in his voice, "Yes, I love you, Killian, but what problem could you have with our baby?" Emma was near hysteria, so Killian clarified, "No problem with the baby…or you. It is just that I really… kind of … wanted to be married. You know before the baby gets here. My mother…" Understanding what he meant &amp; calming down, Emma agreed, ``I get it. Well, I don't get it. I was never really part of the family unit until now. I don't know…" Seeing the tears coming back, Killian interjected, "Emma, it doesn't matter that you didn't always have the best family, you are an amazing woman. You are great with Henry. You will be a wonderful mother to our baby. I will try my best to be the best father I can be for Henry and our baby. My father certainly was father of the year, but I am not him. I may not have actually had children before, but I have been around them before, sort of. I am learning with Henry. Although it is only natural for me to want to be a father for him. I can do anything with you by my side, as my wife."

Wiping away her own tears, Emma answered, "it's alright they are happy tears, because you are a great father to Henry. I don't doubt that you will be a wonderful father to our baby. You are a great man and I do. I want to marry you too. But I need you to be honest with me, do you think we will get back to Storybrooke anytime soon?" Surprised and not sure what to say, Killian's expression conveyed his thoughts, so Emma continued, "I don't think so either. It is just that I would have liked to have my family at the wedding. You know the traditional type where the father walks his daughter down the aisle. Not that my family or our wedding is anywhere near traditional." Unable to stop himself, Killian repeated, "Our wedding?" Smiling at him she confirmed, "Yeah, our wedding. I am ready to marry you anytime. But like you said before the baby is born…And preferably before I get too fat." Objecting Killian replied, "you are not…" but was cut off, "Whatever, let's just get married sooner rather than later."

Kissing her, Killian said, "As you wish my lady. You, Henry and our daughter mean everything to me." Catching onto his thoughts, Emma asked, "Daughter, you think we are having a girl?" Rubbing her belly, Killian confirmed, "Yeah, our baby is a little girl." Laughing at his arrogance, Emma responded, "Cocky… and not in the adults only way. You really think so. I am surprised you don't want it to be a boy. You want it to be a little girl?" Now laughing with her, Killian explained, "I do. I will be happy either way. I know more about boys and love the idea of us having another son, but there will be time for that later. This one is a little girl to keep you company because let's face it between Henry and I you are going to need another girl around. I am good with a little girl as long as she stays a little girl. I don't know how I will be with a teenage girl." Kissing him, Emma mumbled, "We will see."


	5. once upon a time background 4

**Chapter 6: Baby**

It was four months later, when Emma had been caught off guard. Late in the evening, she was walking back from the docks alone and was grabbed from behind. Two men attacked her, taking her valuables and pinning her to the ground. Her first instinct was to fight with them and she was able to take down one of them before her stomach started to ache and she realized the baby could get hurt. While Emma wanted to protect the baby, she knew that criminals didn't always just walk away. The man she hurt could wake up angry or the other may decide to get rid of her because of the risk. So Emma resumed fighting with the conscience attacker. In the middle of the fight, she was struck by an intense pain in her abdomen and couldn't help crying out. Mere seconds later, Killian and Henry came upon the scene.

Killian had told Henry to hide while he went after the man, who had been attacking Emma. Of course, Henry didn't listen and went to his mother. This worried Emma so she screamed out to Killian. Having injured the attacker and retrieving the satchel with the stolen valuables, Killian abided Emma's cries for him. Returning to Emma's side, Killian asked if she was alright. Emma held onto Henry and told Killian, "No, but we need to leave here before they wake up." It wasn't long before Killian learned that she could not walk very well so Killian carried her until he needed to stop for a quick drink at the river nearby. Drinking with Killian, Emma explained that the men took the money and her jewelry including her wedding ring. With an opening like no other, Killian fetched the satchel and told Emma that he had her belongings, but inside they found more than just Emma's money and jewelry. Realizing that the men had probably already attacked other people that night if not nights before, Killian asked what they should do with all of it. As Killian returned her wedding ring to her finger, Emma cried and said that she didn't know at the present time and kissed him.

When Emma pulled away and cried out again, Killian grew more concerned. Reading him like an open book and terrified herself, Emma explained that it was the baby. She had been hurt in the attack and she was in incredible pain. Killian tried to help but was no doctor. While the pain seemed to subside, it returned stronger later. It continued to grow each time it came back. Realizing that the pain was not only coming back stronger, but that it lasted longer each time, Emma found herself wondering out loud if the baby was coming. Excited Killian seemed to think that it was alright &amp; even suggested using the other money &amp; jewelry to secure proper amenities for the baby. Emma said it was not alright. So Killian argued that they had no way of finding who the money &amp; jewelry belonged to, so he didn't see why they could not use it for the baby. Waiting for the pain to subside again, Emma explained, "Not the money. The baby. We can't have the baby now. I am not even seven months pregnant. I can't be." Not really sure what that had to do with it, Killian asked, "If we've the baby at seven months what is the problem?" In great pain again, Emma explained, "I'm not supposed to have the baby until I am nine months pregnant. A premature…early baby could have multiple health problems, if it even survives."

Fearing for their baby's life, Killian tried to figure out a way to ensure that Emma stayed pregnant for another two months. With Emma already in full labor, Killian was unable to stop the premature delivery. Before sunrise Emma had proved Killian right. They had a baby girl. However, Emma had also been correct and the newborn was at risk. Their daughter's incredibly small frame was nearly completely blue in color and she was not breathing. Upon further investigation, Killian found that she had no detectable heartbeat. Refusing to believe that their baby could already be dead, they discussed finding a doctor. But since both of them had been concentrated on delivering the baby safely, neither Emma nor Killian noticed the change in their environment. Completely panicked but needing to take care of his family, Killian carried Emma, while she held the baby and Henry, around until they found help.

In a modern hospital, everyone was examined by a doctor. Killian and Henry were perfectly fine but Emma needed stitches. While Killian waited for Emma, Henry had left the nurses watching him to follow the doctor taking his baby sister. Once cleared by the doctor Killian and Emma were granted access to the morgue were their baby had been taken. When they got to the morgue, Emma and Killian found Henry trying to play with his baby sister. The doctor and security staff that had escorted them to the morgue went to remove Henry but Emma yelled at them to leave her children alone. Emma would not listen to the doctor, "the boy should not be playing with the dead child." Dead. The word struck something in Emma and Killian. Crying out and screaming at the doctor, "Shut up. Shut up," Killian had to hold Emma back before she fell apart. Killian stayed quiet even though he was torn up inside and wanted to beat the hell out of the doctor for not helping and upsetting Emma further. He had to hold her together for Henry and himself.

The doctor told the security officer to remove them from the morgue as he went to remove Henry from the table the baby lay on. Enraged at the doctor Emma ran at him to keep him away from Henry and the baby. With a loud crash and a bright light, the room was greeted by muffled cries &amp; gasps. Stepping away from Emma, the doctor turned his attention to the interruption. Killian ran to Emma's side to guard her from the security officer. But as the cries grew louder, they found that they didn't need to fight with the security officer or doctor. Upon approaching the table where Henry play with the baby, everyone found her crying and squirming as Henry try to cheer her up. Stunned the doctor kept saying, "She was dead," prompting Emma to grab Henry and the baby so that her and Killian could leave. Still worried about the health of their newborn, Killian and Emma roamed around town until they found another doctor to examine the baby. Although she was alive, there were complications that required the newborn to be put in an incubator and hooked up to various medical equipment.

While discussing their baby's health, the young doctor asked what her name was before Emma and Killian realized that they had not picked one out yet. After the doctor left them with their children, Emma and Killian debated about baby names. Teasing Emma said, "Well, you knew she was going to be a girl why didn't you think of more girl names." Quipping back, Killian said, "Well Love, I didn't know she would be here this soon…where ever here is?" Reflecting on their journey, Emma replied, "I think we are in my realm. In London, England. I saw Big Ben… the massive clock tower on our way here to the hospital. Which also makes me think my realm and my time or at least closer to my time." Taking in this information, Killian joked, "Too bad the clock was a girl, we could have name her after that," but when Killian saw the serious look Emma gave him he suggested, "or something else related to London, England. If you know of something?" Not knowing a lot about English history Emma said, "No. Not really. Just London as the capital, I think and that Elizabeth is the Queen of England." When Killian asked, "Why not Elizabeth," Emma said, "I don't know. I just don't think the name fits her. But the only other thing I can think of England off the top of my head is that it is part of Great Britain." Although Killian didn't know what that meant or care that much about understanding it at the moment, he thought, "What about Britain or something like that?" Within a minute, Emma asked, "You mean like Britney?" Looking at their daughter, Killian couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, just like that." But before Emma could ask what was so funny, Killian continued, "Yeah. You like that don't you, Britney" to their daughter, whom had woken up smiling, giggling, and squirming around as she squeezed onto his fingers. Emma could not argue that the name seemed to fit and agreed, "So my angel, it looks like we found your name, Britney."


	6. once upon a time background 5

**Once Upon a Time –General Overview Background**

**Chapter 7: Never giving up**

With Henry and Emma gone, Snow White and Prince Charming tried getting Rumplestiltskin to bring them back. Of course Rumplestiltskin wanted to make some deal. Charming didn't really want to make a deal but ultimately Belle got her husband to help without a deal in place. However, Rumplestiltskin didn't have an absolute way to return them to the present. The glitch when he tried was the side effects to their time space continuum. So they went to Regina for help. But were once again disappointed when they were unable to bring their family home. As the group continued trying to bring their loved ones home, they found that there were multiple possible side effects. Sometimes they went back in time, sometimes they froze in time, sometimes they were sent to another place or realm, sometimes they lost their memories. When they remembered they always tried to get back home.

The change in dynamic continued to grow as time went on. Not only where the times and places sometimes different but the group was modified. While their Storybrooke friends tried to help, the core group traveling together dwindled. This worked better for the group because it was easier to travel with less people. People who were really a family. Kind of dysfunctional but family nonetheless. Although Robin Hood and his son Roland always tried to help his Merry Men were left behind along with the Dwarfs and Fairies. Robin and Roland joined the group of course because of Robin's love for Regina. Roland missed his mother but he did really like Regina and as time went on he grew to love her as a mother too. Regina loved having Roland around and took to motherhood with him a little uneasily. She felt guilty about Roland losing his mother, Marian and she missed Henry terribly. This worsened every time they tried and failed to get Emma, Henry and Killian back even after Regina and Robin had a baby boy, Ryan, of their own. Even if she shared Henry with Emma and the others Regina wanted Henry, Roland and Ryan to grow up together.

Of course, Roland and Ryan had other children to play with. Naturally there was Prince Neal, who as Snow White and Prince Charming's son was actually their nephew. Then there was the unexpected playmates. During one of the groups early attempts at finding Emma, they inadvertently found Anna, who was still a factor for Elsa. Elsa wanted her sister back but felt compelled to help find Emma, Henry, &amp; Killian and not just because her allies were searching for their lost loved ones but because she genuinely liked them. Without a doubt, Elsa was excited that they found Anna and Anna's fiancé Kristoff. Even Kristoff's reindeer Sven was a happy sight. Elsa missed her family and was grateful to have them back, but she wanted to help find the others too. So Kristoff, Anna, Sven and Elsa stayed with the group. Things grew complicated not long after finding Elsa's family. For during one of the groups next attempts, they messed up and caused Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, &amp; Sven to reduce in size and age. By the time they quit the course, Elsa and Kristoff were 8 year olds with Anna being only 5 years old and Sven a baby reindeer. Initial Elsa tried to be the sole parent because she still had the mind of her adult self, but ultimately backed off. With Elsa &amp; Kristoff being the same age as Neal, Snow White and Prince Charming took to parenting the three children and reindeer. Although the children consistently played with Roland and Ryan while Regina &amp; Robin watched the children, Snow &amp; Charming found their hands full quite frequently.

This could have been helped had Snow and Charming, and Regina and Robin too, felt more comfortable leaving the children unattended with Belle and Rumplestiltskin. Although it was not completely unusual since Rumplestilskin had many secrets and tricks up his sleeve. He was always up to something for himself and had a freckled past with all of the. When Robin tried to secure something to save his then pregnant wife Marian, Rumplestiltskin tried to kill him before Belle stopped him. Of course, there was also training and convincing Regina to enact a curse to bring him and everyone else in their kingdom to a realm without magic. Regina went along with this to punish Snow White and her prince because she blamed Snow for her lost loved, Daniel; a story in itself. So ultimately nobody was completely comfortable leaving their children alone with him although they loved Belle. It was not hard to notice but since Rumplestilskin was busy working on spells and potions while Belle did tons of research. Snow White and Prince Charming ending up taking turns caring for all the children, including Rumplestiltskin and Belle's girls Emilie and Jennifer.

As the years went by the group found that with all the attempts they made at finding their loved ones, they were not only traveling to different realms but also aging at abnormal rates. Then again most of them had been cursed and stayed the same age for 28 years while the others were trapped or frozen if they were alive at that point. While overall it was not even 7 years for the group since they lost their loved ones, they had aged rapidly at different spurts that it averaged to about double the normal rate. Neal and Kristoff were now 19 years old with Elsa only a few months behind and still 18. Although they were raised together Kristoff and Anna, who was now 16 years old, were still dating and planned to marry when everyone was back together. But the oddity in their aged children was Roland who was years older than Neal seemed to be only 17 years old now. Although the adults were more concerned about the weird aging the children didn't seem to mind so much. Kristoff, Neal, Elsa, Roland, and Anna were the best of friends. Even though, sometimes Neal found himself slightly jealous when Roland hung around Elsa. Not long after Elsa became a child Neal had developed a sort of crush on her that had grown over the years.

Of course the "younger" kids had found a sort of clique to and were really close friends as well. While younger they were still mostly teens, with the exception of Roland and Ryan's little brother Richard, and close in age to the others. Richard was only 9 years old, while Ryan was 13 and the twins, Emilie &amp; Jennifer were 14 years old. Growing up around magic the kids were curious about it but never quite found how to make everything work together. Although the older kids were fascinated by magic, Elsa was the only one with any magical powers and she was very cautious about using it, so they didn't really try it the way the younger kids did. Richard and Ryan were unable to really do much with magic much like Neal and Roland. They seemed to be capable of minor things but weren't really good at control. However Jennifer and Emilie were better at controlling their budding magical abilities, but Emilie had her head in a book almost all the time and Jennifer spent all her time with whatever sports crossed her mind.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ok so I thought I would explain the why a little bit. Making Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, &amp; Sven kids again: I wanted them to have grown up as friends and sisters not separated because of her magic. Ryan &amp; Richard: I wanted Regina to have some happiness and I liked the alliteration all Rs (Robin, Regina, Roland) so I continued it. Emilie &amp; Jennifer: I just went with the actresses Emilie (Belle) and Jennifer (Snow White &amp; Emma) and character traits (bookworm and athletic tom boy type)**


	7. general hospital background 1

**Author's note:****I really have not watched General Hospital too much in the last few years so I am going to write this as if it started in 2008 and then skip to present day. I am also not really aging all of the children the way the show did.****I will try to explain the relationships for those who may not be familiar with them but the background information may be brief so as to get to the point.**

**General Hospital Background**

Claudia Zacchara arrived in Port Charles, New York to help her little brother Johnny because she received a call from her father, Anthony's attorney Trevor Lansing saying he was in trouble. After Claudia's mother Dominica was sent away and her father married Maria, Claudia felt the need to protect Johnny from their father. Anthony was what you would call insane and even tried to kill both Claudia and Johnny as kids; in one of his attempts on Johnny he ended up shooting and killing Johnny's mother Maria. This only made things worse and Trevor started taking over the family business. When Claudia was 16 years old and tried to get Trevor fired, Anthony sent her away to Italy to stay with her Uncle Rudy. So away from her family business the bulk of her adult life Claudia was able to separate her worlds until she had to return to her father's estate for Johnny.

When Claudia arrived in Port Charles, Johnny was dating a girl named Lulu Spencer, whom Claudia didn't like at all. This grew even more complicated as Claudia started learning the relationships in Port Charles. First there were the family business complications. Lulu was friends with Sonny Corinthos, who was friends with her father Luke and her cousin Carly's ex husband. Carly and Sonny are a story in themselves, but the problem with Sonny was that he was her father's business rival. Not to mention that Claudia was intimate with him her first night in town after hitting the bar. Sonny was not the only business problem, there was also Jason Morgan, Sonny's right hand man. Jason was also friends with Carly, Lulu and a computer geek named Spinelli, whom was actually really sweet but friends with the wrong people. He actually seemed to have a crush on Lulu which Claudia thought could come in handy but that could be problematic.

After an incident where Carly and Sonny's son Michael accidentally shot Sonny's then girlfriend Kate Howard and ran away, Sonny kidnapped Johnny and held him hostage in a padded room with little food and water. Even though, Johnny was released, Claudia still sought revenge and hired a hit man to take out Sonny. But things never go as planned, and the hit man ended up shooting Michael and putting him in a coma. Angry at what happened to her son Carly got Jason to take away the business from Sonny and made Sonny give up his parental rights to Michael and their other son Morgan. Without his business Sonny tried to do just legitimate operations but ended up just trying to win back Kate.

Not long after Michael's shooting, Claudia was confronted by Jerry Jacks. Jerry was supposed to be the hit man in the botched hit, but he refused because his brother Jasper was married to Carly and she was still connected to Sonny. Although Jerry was not the shooter he knew that Ian Devlin tried to shot Sonny on Claudia's orders. Wanting to get rid of any ties to the shooting and even avenge his family, Jerry stabbed Claudia in the abdomen and threw her into the harbor. Instead of drowning, Claudia washed up on Spoon Island and was rescued by Nikolas Cassadine. This is where in addition to the family business complications, personal complications arose and mixed with the other problems.

Nikolas was Lulu's older maternal half brother. So while he was not related biologically to Carly he was related to someone much more complicated. While there was of course the Cassadines, who were a lot like the Zaccharas, there was also the tie to the Corinthos family. Nikolas's Aunt Alexis was the mother of Sonny's daughter Kristina and his former mistress Sam McCall. Although Sam was now dating Jason, it still made for a complicated family dynamic. Furthermore, there was Nikolas's two year old son, Spencer, who was Sonny's nephew. While Nikolas was single he did have Spencer with Sonny's paternal half sister Courtney, who passed away shortly after giving birth to Spencer. And that was only his life and family in Port Charles.

Claudia's biggest issue with Nikolas was their history. When Claudia first arrived in Italy she met Nikolas and they became friends. Their friendship didn't last long as they grew closer together and fell in love. Their relationship came to an abrupt halt when Helena found out about them and then threatened Johnny. Even though Claudia still loved Nikolas she tried to do the right thing by everyone only to later learn that she didn't leave Nikolas alone. Never able to tell Nikolas that she was pregnant, Claudia raised their son Justin away from her family business and away from her family.

After Nikolas treated her wounds and Claudia returned to full health, she knew it was him but didn't know what to make of it. Dylusional from the blood loss Claudia confessed too much resulting in Nikolas's knowledge of her involvement in Michael's shooting. Nikolas didn't really say anything because he seemed to hate the world that her family business made for them. And he had his own history with Ian Devlin trying to take drugs so that he may still see his dead fiancée Emily Quartermaine, Jason Morgan's sister. Oh, Joy. For better or for worse, at least Nikolas did not seem to remember her. Well at minimum he didn't recognize her.

Shortly after leaving Nikolas's house, Wyndamere on Spoon Island, Claudia had to join forces with him to get Johnny and Lulu out of some big legal trouble. During this time Nikolas realized that Claudia was his Claudia. She was his first girlfriend, first love… first everything. He still didn't know what really happened between them, but when he tried to ask she pushed him away. Even though they seemed to be sort of friends she always pulled away. Nikolas really didn't like it when Claudia started dating Rick Lansing, so he got closer to Nurse Nadine Crowell. It didn't take long to realize his heart and his head were not in it so he abruptly pulled away. With how close Nikolas and Claudia seemed, Nadine figured that there was more to their story than what appeared on the surface.

Rick had been flirting with Claudia since he met her but she wanted nothing to do with him. When Johnny was in some legal trouble and Rick seemed to be his only hope, Claudia agreed to go on a date with him in exchange for his help with Johnny. Dating Rick was not something her family could agree on. Johnny absolutely hated it but Anthony could be happy about it or angry about it. But Claudia really did not want to stay with him but Rick kept her away from Nikolas, who she was realizing could still have her heart.

Nikolas proved this when he kissed her on the lips for real. With her heart in his hands and his beating again, Claudia and Nikolas found that they were still a great pair. Away from Rick but without her family's involvement, Claudia dated Nikolas in secret for a short while before her father forced her to marry Sonny Corinthos as part of a business deal. Fighting for Claudia, Nikolas tried to get her to see reason and not marry Sonny because he knew she loved him and he wanted a future with her. However with their son still a secret and afraid of her family's response, Claudia went along with the marriage to Sonny only to Nikolas find out about their son shortly after.

With an imminent threat apparent, Nikolas was able to accept that Claudia hid Justin for his safety but still wished he could have been part of their lives. Realizing that he could not change the past, Nikolas tried his best to secure a future for himself with Claudia, Justin, and Spencer. Only to be surprised when he heard that Claudia was pregnant. Nikolas was unable to just explain it away and had to discuss it with her but found that it was more complicated than he realized when Claudia asked him how she was supposed to explain to Sonny that she was pregnant with his child and what that would mean for whatever Anthony had planned because her being pregnant let alone by someone other than her husband certainly was not part of his plan. Of course all Nikolas took from her rant was that he was going to be a father.

Nikolas wanted to do this right but found that it was harder than he realized so he knew he had to work with Claudia. With some planning and scheming they were able to get Claudia her divorce and protection from Sonny, her father, and the family business. And to ensure that their family was safe Nikolas, Claudia, Justin, and Spencer moved away from Port Charles, New York to the private Cassadine Island in Greece. Free from any danger and back with their loving family Nikolas and Claudia wed on the beach mere weeks before having their baby boy, Jonah.


	8. general hospital background 2

**Author's Note: Like I said in the last chapter I have not really watched GH since 2009 so I am going to make this the way I wanted the show to go. So I probably won't touch on a lot of events that have happened since then. Like Johnny being Claudia's son (so not in my story) or bringing back Starvos? (if I understood correctly). I really like the Claudia &amp; Nikolas storyline. ****If you are looking for a good Claudia and Nikolas story, I recommend Friendly Fire &amp; Unholy Alliance. This is where I took the name Jonah. If you want to think of Friendly Fire as the getaway that's fine since I'm not going into great detail here. But I do want Jonah to be Nikolas's so there are less Sonny issues &amp; they had a past before PC.**

**I am going to do this chapter in sections based on family as to provide information as to the events from the end of 2009 when Claudia and Nikolas left town through the end of 2014**

**General hospital background – General Overview**

**Chapter 9: Port Charles Changes**

**Corinthos-Jacks **

When Claudia's involvement in Michael's shooting came out so did Jerry Jacks's. Not that anyone was really surprised by this. The problem was that it also became common knowledge that his brother Jasper "Jaxes" Jacks knew about their involvement and hid it from everyone. Although Jaxes may have done this to protect his then pregnant wife Carly, Sonny, Carly, and their family didn't see it that way. So with Jaxes and Carly's marriage on the rocks yet again, Carly gave birth to their daughter Jocelyn and filed for divorce. Both single Carly and Sonny found themselves drawn back together and rekindled their relationship. Full of love, Sonny took to caring for Jocelyn the way he took to Michael as a child.

Jaxes hated seeing Sonny with Carly and Jocelyn and ended up saying too much about other matters regarding Sonny's family. With Sonny's paternal half sister &amp; Jaxes's ex-wife Courtney gone and Carly focusing on her children and her career, Sonny and Jaxes were at each other's throats. Sonny's ex-girlfriend and Jaxes "friend" Kate Howard, who was really Connie Falconerri, tried to stop them from fighting; all she did was make it worse. Even Kate's cousin, Olivia tried to difuse the situation, but when the truth came out that her son Dante was Sonny's biological son and a cop undercover trying to take down his business, she became a sort of enemy. So did Kate and Jaxes because they knew, kept the secret, and used it to their advantage. I.e. Jaxes got Dante assigned to Sonny.

Given the circumstances, Dante did not take his father down but he also did not bond with him the way he would have had Sonny not been in the business. The repercussions of all the secrets and lies led to not only Jaxes &amp; Carly's divorce but also her gaining custody and Jaxes leaving town. In addition, Carly and Sonny remarried and shared custody of their children. Closer than ever as a family, they excelled in life. Michael fully recovered kids, Morgan started a new school and Jocelyn grew without any health complications. Sonny made a sort of amends with his father, Mike. The hotel and coffee business thrived. Carly and Sonny even had another baby. A little girl they named Jessica Adela.

**Davis-Lansing**

Alexis Davis and Sonny's daughter Kristina was growing up a little too quickly for either of them. While Kristina had always done well in school, she was now 15 years old and dating a high school senior. Although he seemed well mannered Sonny hated Kristina dating him, well anyone if he was being honest. At least Alexis and Ric Lansing's daughter Molly was still only 10 years old and not interested in boys yet. She really just hung around with her cousin Morgan, wrote and read novels. Kristina and Molly kept Alexis busy outside of her work as the District Attorney, but she did find time to start dating the police commissioner, Mac Scorpio.

Mac was a great guy and was good with the girls, not that this surprised anyone since he had raised Georgie and Maxie. After Georgie was killed, her sister Maxie became really good friends with her friend Spinelli. As their relationship evolved into something more than friendship it became more complicated and they eventually almost married. While the wedding never happened because Maxie thought they were better off the way they were, they did end up having a baby. The baby was supposed to be Maxie helping her friend Lulu as a surrogate but when she lost their baby she went to Spinelli for comfort and ended up pregnant again. When the truth came out, Maxie had to get some help because of her mental health state and Spinelli took their daughter Georgie out of Port Charles to raise with his new girlfriend.

Spinelli stayed in contact with his mentor Jason Morgan but was making a life for himself. Jason on the other hand had returned to working with, actually for, Sonny. Although now that he and Alexis's oldest daughter Sam McCall were married with a two year old son, Danny, he was more careful. He needed to ensure that he would return home and take care of his family as well as his extended family, Sonny &amp; Carly. His job was easier with the Zaccharas and Lansings gone. Trevor Lansing was no longer trying to run the Zacchara business and neither was his son Ric Lansing. Then again Ric Lansing had left town around the time Claudia Zacchara married his maternal half brother, Sonny.

**Spencer-Zacchara**

Carly's biological mother, Bobbie Spencer continued to work at General Hospital without much drama, unlike her brother Luke. Luke and his wife Tracy Quartermaine divorced and he went on a few benders in and out of town. While out of town Luke stopped in Beecher's Corner and tried to reunite with his ex-wife Laura but didn't have much luck. Although, he did succeed in getting Laura to return to Port Charles with him to visit their children, Lucky and Lulu. Lucky and his wife Elizabeth had worked through their lasted troubles and had another baby, Aiden. With three small children, Lucky and Elizabeth, Liz, certainly had their hands full. At least now 10 year old Cameron and 7 year old Jake were in school full time even if 4 year old Aiden was only in playschool part time.

Lulu had started dating Sonny &amp; Olivia's son Dante but they had trouble keeping up with their relationship because on Dante's career and the secret of who he is and who his father is came out at a bad time. It was not that she didn't love Dante it was just that she kept ending up in the middle between him and his career, her family, his family and Johnny or her other friends. She may not have liked Claudia but she had to attempt that Sonny and Jason were also in the wrong so she ended up helping Claudia leave with Nikolas and Johnny when he was around. Of course she didn't know at the time that Claudia had a part in Michael's shooting or she would not have let Nikolas and her leave.

Johnny did still find himself getting into trouble but he was able to stay away from Anthony who had been in prison until late. Since Claudia was gone and Anthony was in prison Johnny took to traveling a lot but always ended up back in Port Charles for a time. With no one talking about his children's whereabouts, Anthony grew frustrated. Had Sonny known about Claudia he would have told Anthony, that is if he didn't handle her himself. Claudia had left him after an accident which led him to believe that she lost the baby. Of course, Sonny did not know that she was further along than he thought and the baby was never his. It was not long after that that Sonny found out about Claudia's involvement in his son's shooting, but by then Claudia had managed to slip though his grasp.

**Cassadine**

After leaving Port Charles, and having Jonah, married Nikolas &amp; Claudia stayed on the Cassadine Island in Greece occasionally leaving to go into town or on an adventure. With three growing boys they stayed busy and tried to keep the kids away from their families. And while they wanted the children to have friends and stability, Nikolas and Claudia did take the children on short trips around the world so that they could learn and see different cultures. It was on one of these trips that Justin met his best friend, a little girl named Britney. A beautiful, bright little girl even Claudia could not deny the spark she saw forming between her son and his first crush and as uncomfortable as that made her she had to admit that she liked Britney, even with her son.

It was then that Claudia realized that things would be a lot different had they had a daughter. She would not only worry about the family and the business and the possibility of them getting hurt or worse but also the potential for expanding the family. Not that Claudia and Nikolas weren't doing that themselves. Such that Claudia was at the time 4 months pregnant with what would be their first little girl, Laura. But she was an adult with the one man she truly loved and with whom she felt completely safe giving her heart to. And safe she was. Her father was in prison and her family business not an empire any more. No one in Port Charles knew exactly where she was or that she and Nikolas had had a family of their own. Her family certainly had nothing to do with her husband or children. Neither did his family. The only person in his family that knew the whole truth was his mother Laura, who had, surprisingly, gave her blessing and kept quiet about their whereabouts. While Helena knew their past relationship, she did not know what had become of her or that there was a present relationship with a growing family.


	9. ouat & gh 1 starcrossed

**Once Upon a Time and General Hospital **

**Chapter 10: Star-Crossed**

Since having Britney fifteen years ago, Emma and Killian expanded their family three more times. Being the only girl, Britney was often torn between her more feminine and masculine characteristics. With a total of five brothers, she was quite a tomboy at times. Even Killian and Emma were not sure how to treat her, she was their first born and they were very cautious with her. Maybe a little overprotective of little princess. But Britney was a lot like her mother and grandmother and was very strong, smart, creative, and athletic. She was great at almost every sport. She would play basketball, baseball, football, tennis, soccer, and even golf with her brothers Henry, Liam, David and James. Naturally they of course tried to play everything they could think of in or on the water. Activities included volleyball, swimming diving, sailing, parasailing, water skiing, scuba diving, snorkeling and any game they came up with.

Considering that their family lived on or near water most of the time, this really wasn't too surprising. Much to Emma and Killian's surprise though, Henry, Britney, Liam and David all did really well in school even though they did not consistently attend any in the traditional sense. It was not that Emma didn't want them to have a normal childhood and attend school every day but she found that they sometimes had trouble explaining their family to the normal world. Then there was Britney's ability to basically teleport herself and those she was in contact with to another place or time at random. As Britney got older, she got a little better at controlling where, and when they went along with when they teleported instead of teleporting for no apparent reason.

Everyone seemed to get better at controlling themselves. By twelve years old, Liam was able to fly in appropriate settlings. He couldn't fly for an extended period of time or travel great distances. If the weather was really bad he could not fly at all. At seven years old, David seemed able to talk to some animals and nature. But he always ended up confused or not completely understanding because he would mix things up. Killian was good with nature but didn't really communicate with animals. Emma was more capable of controlling her own magical abilities most of the time, but three year old James was having trouble controlling much of anything. He was still so little that his abilities were still just surfacing. But age was not really an indication for them. Emma was an adult before she really developed her powers. She expressed them sometimes as a teen but never realized they were special until she was exposed to magic. And Britney was something else. There were times when she was in perfect and total control of her powers but then there were times when she would just disappear so Emma and Killian had to learn how to track her down when she didn't return within an appropriate time.

What her family didn't realize was that she was actually still in control of her teleportation abilities. It was not that she meant to just leave her family in the dark it was just that she was different. Unlike anyone in her family she was also artistic. She loved playing music, singing and dancing, movies, drawing, painting, photography… you name it. During one of her training exercises in teleportation four years ago, she teleported to Orlando, Florida and met children like her. Well the artistic part of her. Embracing them as friends she found that she teleported back frequently for over two years, until her friends all left Florida. Confused Britney stayed until her family came to get her.

After figuring out how to hone in on a person, Britney was able to teleport herself to wherever her friends were. Most of them were still in the United States but back at home with their friends and family Britney felt like a bit of an outsider. With tension growing between herself and her friends, Britney eventually lost touch with them completely. Well all but Justin. Whom she thought about a lot. He was the most like her she thought. He loved sports, and all kinds of art. He was teaching her how to play the guitar. And she was teaching him the piano or at least improving his abilities. His family traveled to different places and he spoke multiple languages like her. Some they had in common, while there were some that she knew and he didn't and vice versa. But it was fun trying to teach each other some foreign language basics. Usually this was easy but sometimes it was more complex. Like Greek and Russian. Britney had never been to either of them and never had to learn anything about them. But Justin was Russian on his father's side and lived in Greece most of his life. His family had a private island off the coast of Greece. When Britney got to visit and see his family in their natural setting, she took to the language immediately.

The more time she spent in with his family the more she blended in, playing with his brothers and sister, sailing with his parents &amp; learning about his family. Although it was not the easiest subject, Britney learned about Port Charles, Anthony Zacchara, his business &amp; family, Helena Cassadine&amp; her hierarchy. While his extended family caused her some tension, it reminded her that he was more like her. Her extended family was complex and not always perfect and good. No family was really but she loved her immediate family and was growing to love his. The children seemed to love her too most of the time. Laura loved having a "big sister" type and the boys thought of her as one of their own. Except for the times they caught Britney and Justin kissing, because they thought it was gross. So Justin tried to talk to them and Britney would tease them by holding onto them tickling them and kissing their heads and cheeks. Sometimes their hands.

It was different now with Justin versus teasing his little brothers or before. The first time was not long after they met and their friends dared him to kiss her because it was obvious to everyone that they liked each other. They would walk around holding hands, laughing and were always next to each other when she was visiting. While they still did all of that now, they kissed a lot more at least when they were alone. They were trying to be discreet about it but it was not working very well because his brothers and parents noticed their increasing feelings. Britney was finding it increasingly difficult to stop kissing him when they weren't interrupted. At this point, with how heated they were getting, it was more like they were making out and she didn't even care when his hands started to roam over her body. But she couldn't control her wondering mind.


	10. ouat & gh arrival

**Chapter 11: Arrival in Port Charles**

With the recent additions to their group, the Charmings and their family found it much easier locating their missing loved ones. Rumplestiltskin's son Baelfire instantly agreed to help find Emma and Henry. Baelfire may have left magic and his life behind as a boy because of his father but was willing to use it if he got his family back. Although his past with Emma was complicated because he denied the magic world and went by Neal, Henry was still his son. He helped save Henry and Storybrooke before but ultimately died because he played with magic to save his father. But he would do it again to save Henry, Emma, and the others. This was actually how Neal Charming had gotten his name. It honored Baelfire but he preferred Neal to Baelfire so they ended up confused when someone said Neal. Most of the group called him Neal or Neal Sr. aside from his father and mother, Milah, who had returned from the dead and joined the group too.

Milah wanted to met Emma and Henry but was also really excited about finding Killian. Although she didn't really understand why Killian would be with Emma and Henry aside from them being her family. On the off chance that they were still traveling together, Milah wanted to be there when they found them. She didn't trust Rumplestiltskin to help Killian and thought Rumplestiltskin would hurt or kill Killian if he found him. It was weird traveling with Rumplestiltskin and his family. The Charmings were one thing and then there was Robin and Regina's family, but Rumplestiltskin's wife, Belle and their children. She was not used to seeing him as a father with magic. Or actively helping people and not hiding away like some coward. He seemed different but she still wondered. About everything. She really didn't understand this new place they landed in called Port Charles.

None of them did. Port Charles, New York was full of all sorts of people. Nurses, Doctors, Restaurant owners, Hotel owners, Members of the Police Force, Attorneys, Business owners, Mobsters and other Criminals. Everything was just observation and gossip but they could tell this place was different. Not just because there was no magic. So they were having trouble with their search. They couldn't find Emma, Henry, or Killian. There was no sign of them. And to make it worse there was no way out of Port Charles. It wasn't that there was no means of exit it was just that when they tried to drive or boat away they ended up back where they started. Airplanes and jets seemed to be an option but none of them were comfortable with trusting some contraption to fly them somewhere unknown. Nothing in this world made sense.

Then again they weren't the only ones who didn't understand Port Charles. Britney and Justin were at the harbor and didn't recognize anything around them. It was not the first time they randomly ended up somewhere. When Britney thought about them being somewhere they went. Usually just for a short time and then always right back, but this was different. Justin doesn't know where they were or why. Hearing some of the residents nearby, they figure that they're in Port Charles. Torn between seeing what it was really like here, knowing he should go home and wondering how their make out session ended here, Justin doesn't know what to do or make of the situation. Ashamed that this happened, Britney tries to explain that it was just her mind wondering because of what she heard about Port Charles that morning. Offering to return them to Greece, Britney is interrupted when Sonny Corinthos and Lulu Spencer walk by talking about his son, Dante and wife, Carly. Justin recognizes the names and wants to see more, so they stay in Port Charles to learn about his family's past and observe his extended family.

With Britney having been gone for nearly twenty four hours, Killian worries that something is wrong so Emma tracks her down to Port Charles. As Killian navigates them to Port Charles, Liam flies the ship with help from Emma's powers, Henry's faith, and David's connection with nature. In no time, they're in Port Charles but finding Britney is another story. None of their abilities are working correctly. There is no magic in Port Charles and it is a busy place with people everywhere. Without many animals around, David can't talk to them or much else. Liam can't fly just hover and even that draws attention. Emma's powers are hit and miss but she is able to help Killian navigate through the city.

The only ones familiar with Port Charles were Nikolas and Claudia. After realizing that Justin and Britney were missing, the Cassadines search the island looking for them. Not finding them anywhere they check the beach. None of the boats are missing so Claudia starts to panic. She worries that something happened to them. By now they should have found them or heard from them. Assuring her that Justin is fine, Nikolas uses the GPS tracking imbedded in Justin's cell phone to find him. But the look on his face does nothing to ease Claudia's nerves. Seeing a steady signal in Port Charles, she concludes that Justin and/or Britney must have heard them talking about it. Getting a little anxious himself, Nikolas tells Claudia to pack because that they have to take the jet to Port Charles to get Justin back.

Before they arrive in Port Charles late that evening, the GPS loses the signal. Frustrated Nikolas insists that they go to Wyndamere so that Claudia and the children can rest. All three children were already asleep but Claudia wanted to get Justin and get out of town fast. Admitting that they lost signal, Nikolas felt horrible for losing their son. Immediately going to leave, Claudia fears for their son's safety. Alarmed and almost demanding, Nikolas tells her to rest for the baby but backpedals and promises to come up with a plan to get everyone home safely, including the baby and Britney. Acknowledging that he is right that she needs her sleep and wouldn't do well to run around in the middle of the night exhausted, Claudia concedes and goes to bed for a few short hours.

**_Author's Note: In case any of you were wondering or curious I figured I would just list/recap the groups and ages since we are getting ready to have the groups come together. _**

**_ONCE UPON A TIME_**

**_Charming (Nolan) Children: _**_Neal-19, Kristoff-19, Elza-18, Anna-16, _*****Snow &amp; David – mid to late 40s

**_Hood (Mills) Children: _**_Roland-17, Ryan-13, Richard-9, *_Regina &amp; Robin – mid 50s

**_Rumplestiltskin (Gold) Children: _**_Emilie &amp; Jennifer -14, *_ Belle – mid to late 40s, Rumplestiltskin – 60

**_Jones Children: _**_Henry-18, Britney-15, Liam-12, David-7, James-3, *_Emma &amp; Killian –early 30s

**GENERAL HOSPITAL **

**_Cassadine Children: _**_Justin-16, Spencer -8, Jonah-5, Laura-2, *_Nikolas &amp; Claudia-33, *Johnny-27 (not with group)

**_Corinthos (&amp; extended) Children: _**_Dante-25, Lulu -23, Micheal-17, Kristina -15, Morgan-11, Molly-10, Jocelyn-5, Jessica-3, *_Carly-40, Sonny-mid 40s

******_Miscellaneous GH Children: _**_Emma Drake-6, Danny Morgan-2, Cameron Spencer-10, Jake Spencer-7, Aiden Spencer-4_


	11. ouat & gh 3 blast 1

**Chapter 12: Blast from the Past**

While Britney and Justin roam Port Charles undetected, their families search for them with no luck. Although the couple notice a large group of travelers leaving the pier only to appear right back in the same spot mere seconds later. After the group tried to leave multiple times and always end up right back at the pier, Justin had to note that it was really weird. Britney explains that there must be magic involved that is preventing them from leaving. But she could not explain why they could not leave, how the magic worked or who they were. If she was honest there was something about them that felt familiar. She just could not pinpoint what it was.

The first break in their search for Britney comes when Emma hears a dark haired woman calling for her. Confused &amp; curious at this unknown woman looking for her daughter, Emma asks, "Who are you looking for?" Hesitating for a moment before answering, the woman explains that she is looking for some children. Uncertain whether they're looking for the same girl, Emma asks, "What does Britney look like?"Trying not to give too much detail or be unnecessarily rude, the woman responses, "They are both teenagers. The girl, Britney is a petite brunette and Justin is a curly mess of light brown hair." Thinking that it is her Britney, Emma provides descriptive details about Britney and asks if she has these traits. Startled that she knew this information, the woman slowly asks, "Yes… have you seen them?" As Emma shakes her head no and goes to answer, she is interrupted, "Then how do you know so much about her? Who are you?" Sensing an unsaid threat, Emma calmly explains, "My name is Emma. Britney is my daughter" and pulls out a picture of Britney. Embarrassed the woman apologizes, "I am sorry. I just thought something may have happened to Britney and Justin…" Emma understands, "That's alright. I am worried about her missing too. If you find anything could you please let me know, … ah…?" Hearing the unasked question, "Oh, Claudia. It is Claudia. Yes, if I find them I will let you know." Needing to search for the children Emma replies, "Thank you, Claudia. It was nice to meet you. I will be sure to return the favor and let you know if I find Britney and…Justin" before parting with Claudia.

On the other side of town, Killian is also looking for their daughter with Henry's help when they are interrupted by a dark haired middle-aged woman. She seems to know exactly who Killian is and could even able to identify Henry. While Henry is not really comfortable with the stranger, Killian recognizes her after a few moments and explains to Henry "this is your grandmother Milah." This pleases Milah and she goes to embrace Killian but he continues, "It is great to see you again Milah but Henry and I are actually in the middle of looking for someone." Milah looks away to hide the hurt she feels at his response but asks, "Emma, right? Henry's mother."Henry answers, "Well yes, Emma is my mother but we're actually looking for my…" but is cut off by Killian, "Britney. We are looking for a young girl named Britney." Wanting to be with Killian, Milah offers to help find the girl, although she is confused and hurt at his interest in this Britney. Killian didn't even seem to care that Milah was alive. It didn't surprise him in the least.

They don't have much luck in their search but as night approaches Milah tries to end the search. She is hungry and tired so she prompts Killian to take her to dinner and bed. Acknowledging that it is late and she has a point Killian picks up dinner for everyone and offers, "Well I need to keep looking but here is something quick to eat before you head home. Henry can walk you to wherever you are staying now if you need help getting back." Milah shakes her head no, "I would like you to walk me" as she presses against him. Backing away he says, "I guess Henry and I could walk you back but I need to stop somewhere first." At the dock Killian boards one of the ships and tells Milah to wait for him and Henry.

On board, Killian checks on the boys. He eats a quick dinner with the four of them. They talk about the search for Britney. David tells him, "Mom hasn't had much luck either but she did find an ally to help look for Britney…" James mumbles, "and Justin." Henry asks, "Who's Justin?" Liam explains, "When Mom stopped by for lunch she said she met a woman who was looking for Britney and Justin. I guess they think Britney is here with Justin or something." This made Killian uncomfortable; he didn't know how to feel about his daughter with some strange guy. He did not like the idea of her disappearing with him, even if it gave them a way in. Killian knew they should be able to look for Justin but Henry offered to stay on the ship and help look for Justin and Britney so he could escort the undead home. Realizing that he had forgotten Milah outside, Killian goes to walk her home but finds her gone.

Milah had waited outside on the docks for about ten minutes. She felt stupid just waiting for him while he made this mysterious stop and didn't say much of anything. Killian was different; he didn't pay attention to her. It wasn't that he was really mean just maybe a little rude. They had just reunited after being apart for decades and he didn't seem to care or want to pay any attention to her. And what was his relationship with Britney? What about Emma? She had not seen Emma but Killian and Henry seemed …. She could not place it just that it was a lot like her traveling companions. Who she knew she should get back to. Even if she didn't really want to be around any of them. Except Baelfire most of the time. So she left and went back to their boat since it was not that far away.


	12. ouat & gh 4 blast 2

**Chapter 13: Blast from the Past – Part 2**

When Killian is unable to find Milah out on the docks, he returns to the ship ready to search for Britney and this Justin fellow, but Henry says he should at least try to find Milah. So he roams the docks and comes across Rumplestiltskin himself. With Milah alive &amp; around town it doesn't surprise Killian but he is alarmed at his presence. Before putting too much thought into what would be the best plan of action, Killian is interrupted by Baelfire or Neal as he's called now. Neal had overheard his mother accuse his father of cursing Killian. Milah figured that Rumplestiltskin had to have done something and blamed him for his indifference. Neal followed his father off the boat to find Killian because he had to be around if Milah had seen him. Neal didn't have to look very far before he spotted Killian nearby.

Greeting Killian Neal asks, "Killian is that really you? You are really here? Are Emma and Henry with you?" Killian says "yes" but doesn't elaborate as Rumplestiltskin approaches tensely calling for the others. Thinking about it Killian realizes that Rumplestiltskin may view him as a threat so he stays quiet and tries to not be defensive. Within moments all of the Charmings and their extended family appeared on the docks. Most of them Killian recognizes even if they're a bit older but there are also some additional people, well children, that he doesn't recognized. Then again Killian couldn't tell how long it had been since he had seen them. To him it was 16 years but with all their time travel he knew it was different.

It's Snow who first greets Killian, "Killian, You are really here. Are you alright?" and Prince Charming continues to the point, "Are Emma and Henry alright?" with Regina right behind him, "Where is Henry? … and Emma?" Killian struggles to find an appropriate answer for everyone but Rumplestiltskin starts in, "You just told Baelfire that Emma and Henry were with you. Where is my grandson?" By habit from the children, Killian responses, "Ok, well technically Neal asked multiple questions and I only said yes once..." before switching to a less defensive response, "but, yes, Emma and Henry are here with me. Emma is out looking for …someone and Henry is …working on… a project with the boys" and quickly adds, "They are both alright." Everyone seems disappointed by this. After some more questions, Killian says he will send Emma and Henry over tomorrow. Excited to be almost reunited the Charmings and others have some minor small talk with Killian before he leaves for the evening.

However, Emma and the children are sleeping when Killian returns to their ship. As Killian wakes in the morning, Emma is already leaving the ship. "Love, we need to talk…" but Emma continues to leave, "Alright, Hon meet me for lunch later. I gotta go meet Claudia so we can find the kids." Defeated Killian starts to make breakfast for the children. Uncertain what Milah being alive meant for his parents Henry starts, "Dad, You were out real late last night. Did you find Milah?" Still waking, Killian mumbles, "Not really. I think she was there. Maybe. Sort of. Kind of." Confused by the lack of any real complete thought on his father's part, Henry tries, "So that's what you wanted to talk to Mom about?" Finishing with breakfast Killian sits down with Henry and explains that he saw Snow White, Prince Charming, Regina, Robin, Belle and Rumplestiltskin. Knowing who they are by concept and some unconnected memories, Henry asks about his family. So Killian continues explaining that there were others with them including Elza, Anna, a grown Roland and Prince Neal, along with the returned Neal and Milah. Letting everything sink in Henry tries to establish his bearings before Killian says that they want to see him and Emma. Wanting to see for himself, Henry heads towards his extended family after having breakfast with his brothers and dad.

Henry loves being reunited with his extended family but he can't help but feel weird about it. He remembers a lot about his past with them but isn't connected to them anymore. Everyone seems happy to see him but there is something different. They are all older and their lives have changed. Some got married and most had children. There was still tension but they were a family. He could tell how most of them were intertwined even if some left things unsaid. Not much was said about Milah and Neal prior to reuniting with the Charming group. Then again Regina and Robin didn't seem to know how to explain their relationship or children. Henry knew they were in love back in Storybrooke and he wanted her to be happy but she didn't know how to share. He tries to explain this because he is perfectly fine with their new family but finds it hard to get across without saying something he shouldn't. Well not shouldn't but he didn't know what he was supposed to say about his family. Emma and Killian were his parents but so were Regina and Neal. Snow &amp; Charming were Emma's parents &amp; Milah had a history with Killian. It's awkward to be the only one with everyone. He was not supposed to be the one telling everyone that his mom married Killian, they raised him as their own along with the additional children they had over the years. So Henry stays relatively quiet. He accidently says they are here looking for Britney. Fortunately when he is asked who she is, Milah grumbles that she was some teenage girl that just had to be found. She seems jealous to Henry but it works in his favor because Snow offers to help find Britney. Needing the help he accepts so they set out to search for her in before Henry realizes he has no idea how to explain her if they find her.


End file.
